


The ghost of you

by h_mara



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6 years fast forward, Army, Art Teacher Clarke!, Echo’s a lil bitch, F/M, Getting left behind. What’s new?, History Teacher Bellamy, I don’t know crap about the army! Sorry!, Instant Smut! Oops, M/M, Protective services, Smut, gonna bust a Jason and throw bechoke in here with no proof of development, small town, so we meet again?, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_mara/pseuds/h_mara
Summary: If someone would of told me that I would of been left behind 6 years ago I would of laughed at their face, but yet here I am going a couple years strong with a child that I didn't know I needed.~~~Bellamy and Clarke finally got their shit together, too bad it only last for a split second. He leaves her behind and thinks she’s died saving them. 6 years later he and the rest of the delinquents moves to a small town named Shadow Valley. Finally doing the one thing he always wanted to do teach! Little does he know that his world would be flipped upside down when he’s introduced to the Middle Schools Beloved art teacher.





	1. It’s now or never

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get an idea. A modern alternative universe of what I wanted season 5 to be about. My first fic so please go easy on me! Grammar errors everywhere! I know! I’ll fix them as I go! Wrote this when I was half awake so I’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense. It’s just my crazy thought process at 3 in the morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm..

If someone would of told Clarke that She would of been left behind 6 years ago She would of laughed at their face, but yet here she is going a couple years strong with a child she didn't know She needed.

It all started with a stupid speech and a reckless rescue mission. Kane had just brief the unit, giving them 14 hours until they were sent out into the desert. Clarke couldn’t help it her thoughts automatically ran to Bellamy, everyone he cared for were going out there and she knew he was probably beating himself over trying to figure out how he was going to keep everyone safe with the least amount of violence as possible. Octavia wasn’t a part of this mission so maybe it wasn’t as bad as she was making it seem, but still something about the way Kane was speaking to them scared her. She know that this job is never easy but the way Kane went on about making sacrifices for the greater good gave her the chills. There’s was one thing that he had made crystal clear and that was that this was basically a suicide mission. There were 8 of them going and most of them were probably not coming back. So she did what She never had the guts to do. She thought this was it, it's now or never. So She went to look for Bellamy and of course she found him in his tent, reading the Iliad something She’s come to know he does when he’s overwhelmed. She sat next to him on his bed took one a deep breath and turned to him.  
" Bellamy" , She said a bit hesitant.  
" look I know you're scared out of your mind and so am I, but you’ve got to know that those men and women out there, they look up to you.” Taking his hand in mines, She continued.  
“ You inspire them and I know we'll get through this like we always do. Together. I mean come on I didn't like you at first. It was a god damn miracle we made it back from the day trip in one piece and it’s not because of how dangerous it was out there, I’m talking about the fact that I swore I was so close to cutting off your tongue at the next mention of the word “ princess”, but even then I knew you had my back. You proved it time and time again that you’d find a way to save and keep me alive. You have never let me have it easy and that's what I admire most about you, you tell me how it was but never let your personal feelings about me get in the way of a mission and to be completely honest that exactly why I fell in love with you. God, I wish I had the guts to tell you this sooner but we never had time and who knows what could happen out there and I just don't want to go out there with any regrets. I’m in love with you and I'm okay if you don't feel the same way I just needed to tell you. "  
She looked up and saw Bellamy’s stunned expression. She closed my eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with the intimacy, all she heard was his sharp intake of breath and she opened her eyes. Big Brown eyes looking straight into bright blue eyes.  
After what felt like an hour Bellamy finally spoke, " Clarke, Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that. You're all I can ever think about. I love you so much. I.. "

That’s all She could take as She leaned forward and kissed him. Bellamy loved her just as much as She did to him and She felt like such a fool that She didn’t do this Sooner. They kissed with passion and urgency. She was kissing these lips that She have only been able to dream about. Bellamy hands were on her waist slowly going up from under her shirt. He stopped when his hands were right under her breast, but She didn’t want him to stop so She grabbed his hand and moved them up to cup her breasts but he didn’t move.  
“ clarke,” he murmured. He stopped kissing me. She opened her eyes to find his glistening with lust.  
“ Bellamy, please. I need you. I want you. It’s just you and me. Together “ 

That’s all he needed to hear because the next thing She knew she was being laid down on his bed as he began to kiss her down her neck as his hands tugged her shirt up and in one swift movement it was on the ground. Trailing butterfly kisses down from her neck to the top of her breast as his hands began to roam her body leaving her shivering at his touch. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He smirked a bit before he leaned forward and cup one breast while he teased her other nipple with his tongue. Then he moved to her other breast and proceeded to do the same. All She was able to do was moan his name out while tugging at his curls. Trailing kisses down to her stomach, she arched her back as she anticipated whats to come. He unbutton and tugged down at her pants until they were completely off. There she laid in just her army issued panties while Bellamy’s face hovered over her core, he hooked the sides of her panties slowly leaving light kisses as he began to move them down. Once Sh was completely bare, he spread her legs apart leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss to her core, looking up at her. 

“ fuck, Clarke look at you! So Beautiful. Open up for me let me see that pretty cunt of yours, baby.” 

She did as was told spread her legs a bit wider for him. A surprised moan came out of her as She felt his tongue flicking at her clit. He then flattened his tongue as it went down her slit, and then finally feeling him plunged his tongue into her. Pressings her head against the pillow a loud moan escaped her lip. He then went back to her clit and began to suck as his fingers slowly entered her. 

“ Bell” , She moaned out. He continued his sweet torture as she came screaming his name out. 

He hovered above her and kissed her lips. Bellamy positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her. They both groaned , She gripped the sheets, as he stayed inside her not moving. He gave her a heated kiss. Entwined their fingers above her head and started moving inside her ; she moan. He speeded up. The tent filled with their moans. Wrapping her legs around his waist. He thrusted faster and harder while continuing to kiss her. Never taking their eyes off one another, they came together screaming each other’s names out. He collapsed on top of her, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her sweaty forehead and rolled over. They laid in this happy bubble in each other’s embrace, resting her head against his chest. Sleep soon came.  
Right before she dosed off, he softly spoke; “ I love you Clarke, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this content in my life before. You are what keeps me going. No matter what comes my way I know I can take it with you by my side. It doesn’t matter how much of a monster I am because I know you’ll accept. With baggage, flaws and all. You see the real me. I don’t have to pretend around you. You understand me. “

With unshed tears in her eyes; She looks up with a soft smile, cup his face and kiss him hard. 

“ I love you too . We’re Bellamy and Clarke we can take on the world.” she mumble to him.  
“ damn, Straight we can! “ He laughed  
Giving a chaste kiss to his chest right above his heart before closing her eyes “ goodnight Bell”  
“ sweet dreams Princess “ he kissed her forehead. Soon their breathing evened out and light snores escaped her lips


	2. Bellamy: I left Clarke behind and we all die any way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure squad In full effect. Bellamy’s POV. 
> 
> Entering the rover I sense the seriousness of it all. Everyone was in there own little world. Clarke reached over and entwined our fingers as I gave her knuckles a chaste kiss and started the rover. Not saying a word. The journey to began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure squad in full effect. Like I mentioned before I don’t know anything about the army so don’t quote me on any of it.

Clarke woke up first. She started to give light feather like kisses all over his chest, neck, cheeks, and nose .  
" Bell wake up! We have an hour before we leave."  
He couldn't help but smile. He was so happy this was what He was missing all his life. Clarke in his arms. 

“ Morning Princess “ He mumbled with sleep still hinted in his voice.  
Clarke looked up at him and scrunched up her nose. It’s like everything she does is adorable He couldn’t help it, He leaned forward and gave her a sweet little kiss.  
“ really? Princess? Can’t you give me a better nickname? Like maybe Love of my life?”, Clarke playfully suggested.

“ nah, princess suits you. I’ll stick with that one.” I couldn’t help the Snort and shrug that escaped me. 

She softly hit his chest and frowned. Taking this opportunity to kiss her again this time a little bit rougher.  
“ I’d love to sit here and continue kissing you but we really do have to get up. We leave in a bit and we still have to re-brief the unit and make sure John Murphy is actually listening. “ 

They finally managed to get up and change. Before stepping foot out of the tent Clarke wrapped her arms around his necked and kisses him. He couldn’t help but deepen the kiss.  
Clarke pulled away, “ I’ll see you at the mess hall in a bit”  
“ see you in a bit”  
She walked away but not before she returned 10 seconds later poking her head back in and shouting in “ Hey. I love you.” . 

“ Love you too” He smile back. 

Entering the mess hall his first instinct was to look for Clarke or Octavia , but of course they were sitting together laughing at something Jasper had said. He walked towards them and sat down on the empty seat across from Clarke. There was this peaceful silence that no one wanted to break but that was until Clarke yawned. 

“ tired Clarke? Bellamy sure kept you up last night huh? I know for a fact that you kept Bellamy’s whole section up all night long. ” Murphy smirk.  
The whole table was soon filled with giggles and wolf calls. He looked up at Clarke’s and saw that her cheeks had turned bright red as she was lost for words.  
He playfully slapped the back of his head.  
“ shut it Murphy before I give you kitchen duty for a month.”  
After everyone was done eating. Bellamy cleared his throat and spoke loud enough for the whole table to hear, “Okay who ever is leaving with me we got 10 more minuets and then I expect you in front of the rover, we leave in 15 minuets. Am I clear? “ 

“ sir, yes , sir”  
He got up from his seat and walked over to where Kanes was standing.  
“ You ready? “  
“ Yes, just got to brief them one more time before getting in the rover.”  
“ Alright, just go bring Reyes back to us” , Kane then squeezed my shoulder and walked away.  
This was going to be tough. Everyones emotions were heighten because of how close they were to hostage that thdy were ordered to bring back alive. She’s one of them. She’s family. She’s Raven Reyes. 

Echo, Nathan , Monty, Harper, Clarke, John , and Emori were all standing in front of the rover ready for my next intrusion.  
, “ let’s go bring raven home guys! “ and soon I re briefed them and then we all proceed to get into the rover. 

Bellamy was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He turns to see O. She hugs him, “ be careful out there big brother. I love you.”  
“ love you too O. Try not to burn down the base while I’m gone.”

Entering the rover He sense the seriousness of it all. Everyone was in there own little world. Clarke reached over and entwined their fingers as He gave her knuckles a chaste kiss and started the rover. Not saying a word. The journey to began. 

Emori glanced up from her map

“ The coordinates say we should be entering enemy territory.” 

Turning off the rover they all began their trek.  
“ keep your eyes open for any movement.”  
About 5 minuets from where they were certain Raven was being held hostage. They spotted two men at the entrance, shooting on sight, relief washed over him as they made it into the building .  
“ we’ve got 10 maybe 15 minuets before they realize something’s up. “  
They split up and set out to look for Raven. John, Harper, and Monty went up stairs, echo, Nathan, And Emori posted up front incase we had un-welcomed visitors, while Clarke and Him stayed down stairs. They had just finished the checking the whole floor when Monty radioed telling them that they got her.  
“ you stay down here Bellamy we need more of us down here just In case they get back sooner than excepted.” She was right. Bellamy needed to stay down here. She looked up as He nodded his head and she ran up stairs. 

And like always Clarke knew what she was saying, about 4 minuets into waiting and the enemy’s entered the building and began shooting. Trying to have the stairway clear while shooting at their targets was beginning to become impossible, but then Monty, Harper , and John appeared holding a fragile Raven.  
“ come on, Let’s go! This is our only opening. We won’t make it out of the building if we don’t leave now!”, they shouted.  
“ where’s Clarke? “  
“ the plan was that she was to fight the guard off as we grabbed Raven and leave. We were just following orders. She’ll be fine! It’s Clarke. Now let’s get out of here before we die” 

He didn’t realize everyone was waiting for himto give them orders until He looked up at them. “ I can’t leave Clarke” He mumbled.  
“ you won’t be leaving her, we’ll just be waiting outside Bellamy. Come let’s go!”  
They all walked out of the building. It was done. They will finally be together just as soon as Clarke gets out. Turning over to face the building, all He could see was horror. The building was on fire and Clarke was in there fighting for her life. What was He thinking leaving her in there alone. In an instant his world came crashing down. The building exploded as well as flashing headlights in the far distance Of the road. 

“ we have to get to the rover now!”  
Bellamh couldn’t move. There was no way in hell he was leaving without Clarke, but he felt John and Monty grab his shoulders. Kicking and screaming, they dragged him all the way into the rover. He was too much in shock for him to drive so they let Harper drive but it wouldn’t start something was wrong with the ignition. Not only that but it seemed like there were 4 vehicle in the far distance coming their way and they didn’t look friendly.  
Looking back at the building that was now tumbling down. Frustrated He shouted “ This is on me. I left Clarke behind and we all die anyways.”  
With one finally try Harper was able to start the rover and speeded off. Half way back to the base the rover ran out fuel and we were stranded. Five hours later a rover from our base approached them , they explained to them that they had received their distress call about 7 hours ago informing them about being ambushed and probably being chased down the road. It was then He suddenly realized Clarke final act on earth was of course saving their asses.


	3. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV 
> 
> While observing her surroundings she noticed there was a little girl in the far distance scavenging for some berries. Clarke follows her into what She assumes is her home hidden deep within the forest, knocking on the door and hoping that this family will not shun me out but She is quickly welcomed in by an older women.  
> ~~~~  
> The aftermath of being left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this story is going but it’s going somewhere.

She woke up to the sound of a ceiling fan humming. Stumbling up , realization struck her that She was knocked out unconscious by the man that had held Raven captive. The last thing Clarke remember was knocking the guard out , finding her radio and telling Bellamy to leave while trying to send an SOS to their base. Glancing out the window she saw her unit disappearing into the desert and then out of no where she felt something heavy hit her head, turning around Clarke got dizzy and soon fell into deep sleep. 

For two days she was constantly coming in and out of consciousness, but on the third day someone finally came into the room Clarke was being held in. The man never spoke but only motioned her to eat the piece of bread and drink the cup of water he had left on the floor. For the next 26 days he repeated this cycle. 

The next day a different man appeared in her holding cell. He grabbed her by the arm and took Clarke to another room where there were two chairs seated in the middle. He placed her in one of them and tied her down. The man then sat across from Clarke. 

“ you’re from the American Army No? “ 

Not wanting to answer she stayed silent. 

“ I’m talking to you blondie” 

Still she didn’t answer him. 

He got frustrated so he struck her across the face with his hand. Pure rage came across his face. 

“ so it going to go like this; if you remain silent it’ll only get worse for you sweetheart.” 

She didn’t answer him. So he got up and struck her again and again until she started bleeding from her mouth. Frustrated and annoyed, he took Clarke back to her room. 

Soon the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. On day 91, She began to throw up what little food she had eaten. Out of boredom she began to list all my symptoms to see if she had caught some kind of flu. She was nauseous, had fatigue,tired, and her breast had become tender to the smallest touch. There was only leading cause to all these symptoms. 

gasping and whispering to herself , “ I can’t be! No! It’s not right! But my period has appeared since I’ve been help captive”. 

Tears began to run down her face, She was pregnant, alone, and afraid of the high possibility that she might miscarry if she continued to be malnourished. 

Caressing her stomach she whispered, “ I have to fight! I will not let these Azgeda men be the reason of taking my happiness away. I won’t let them. It’s just you and me little bean, let just hope your daddy comes and gets us soon. ” 

Within the next couple of weeks she became more compliant with the men giving them blunt answers. There was no more beatings after that but she was still only being fed once a day. She was becoming more and more weak. Her energy quickly being drained by her constant need to throw up. 

On a extremely hot day, Clarke was beginning to feel uncomfortable and weaker than usual, nothing she did seemed to work, she tried to numb out the pain by thinking about Bellamy and soon sleep consumed her.

She could figure out how long have she been out? Why did her body feel like it was hit by a truck? As her consciousness slowly came back she soon realized that some one was carrying her, she wanted to wake but for some reason she couldn’t find the strength to open her eyes so she just focused on the mumbling and tried to figure out what was happening. 

One of the men spoke, “ what happened” 

“She’s dead. I can’t find a pulse. Help me carry her into the truck we’re disposing the body in the desert. This bitch was hiding something. It’s a good thing she’s dead!” 

“ what was she hiding?” 

“ look at her stomach, she was pregnant.” 

“ how the hell did she manage to hide that? “ 

“ I don’t know and I don’t really care.” 

“ let’s hurry before sun goes down.” 

20 minuets later she felt her body hit the ground and heard the faint sound of the truck driving off into the distance. Still She couldn’t get herself to wake up. 

She finally opens her eyes as She’s faced with the scorching sun, she finds a burning sensation on her wrist when she looks down she finds a vulture trying to feast on her. She screams in a panic and scares the bird away. 

She begins to walk through the desert until She found a small patch of green land in the far distance and decided to check it out. She finds a small lake and began to drink some water. While observing her surroundings she noticed there was a little girl in the far distance scavenging for some berries. She follows her into what Clarke assumes is her home hidden deep within the forest, knocking on the door and hoping that this family will not shun her out but She is quickly welcomed in by an older women. She motions Clarke to sit down in the small makeshift dining table. 

“ My name is Clarke Griffin. I promise you I won’t be any trouble.” 

“ that’s alright dear no need to explain yourself. You must be hungry, can I offer you something to eat? Madi just went out and got some berries.” 

“ that would be nice. Thank you!” 

“ no need to thank me either Clarke, my name is Eden and this is my grand daughter Madeline. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like.” 

“ Madi can you please fill out the bowl with fruit and bring it to us. ” 

Madi soon appears with the fruit bowl and hands it to Clarke, She gives her a weak smile. 

“ thank you Madeline” 

“ you can call me Madi if you like that’s what mama Eden calls me.” , she beams at Clarke as she wonders back into the sitting area. 

Clarke smile once again and look down to her stomach. It is now obvious that pregnant as her shirt is a bit too small for her to be wearing. 

“ Oh dear, how far along are you?” 

“ Around 3-4 months I don’t think I’m calculating right. I’m surprised he stuck around me this long. “  
She smiled while placing a hand on her small baby bump. 

“ if it’s one thing that’s for sure it’s that he got his strength from his mother”, Eden spoke softly. 

Clarke snorted, “ and his stubbornness from his dad.” 

“ you think it’s a boy?” 

“ Yeah, when I close my eyes a little boy with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair pops into mind.” 

“ well since you’re eating for two I suggest you eat a bit more while I fix up the bed that you’ll be sleeping in.” 

Clarke is soon left alone to wallow in her thoughts. She was one step closer to seeing Bellamy. She thanked her lucky stars she stumbled into this green patch of land. 

“ alright dear the beds all set. You need your rest.” 

Clarke followed Eden into a small room with a makeshift bed. There was a fur blanket and a extra pair of clothes for Clarke. 

“ these were my daughters clothes. These seem like a perfect fit for you. Change and get into bed. You must be so exhausted.” 

Eden began to walk away when Clarke caught her arm. 

With tears in her eyes she said, “ thank you Eden! I don’t think I would of survived out there. Thank you for welcoming me into your home.” 

Eden smiled at her, “ No, thank you Clarke.” As she walk out the door closing it behind her. 

Clarke changed into a shirt that was probably two sizes to big and some leather tights. Once she was all cleaned up, she got into bed and cover herself with the fur blanket. She felt exhausted and her feet were swollen, the trek down the desert into the green patch of land really took its toll on her. 

* 2 months later..*

It was now 182 days since she was captured and 61 days since she found Eden. The first couple of weeks were tough on her body, it finally getting the nutrients it needed to bear a child. But then one day Clarke felt good. She felt at peace. She soon began to help Eden around the house. When Eden would go hunting she’d either take care of little Madi or join her. 

“ Today looks like a perfect day to teach you how to hunt and skin an animal Clarke.” 

“ you think so?”  
“ yes, come on let’s see how well you do.” 

They found a deer about 20 minuets into their trek. Eden aimed an arrow at the deer and showed Clarke how to use it. They then dragged the animal to their home were Eden proceed to give a visual presentation on how to skin and cut the animal. Once their dinner was cooked and the rest of the meat was hung Up to dry, they sat down and ate their meal.

“ did you have fun today Madi?” 

Madi beamed at her grandma, “ yeup, I especially liked the part where we found the butterflies.” 

Clarke smiled at her; “ that was my favorite part too.” 

Once the table was cleared, the dishes were washed, and Eden had made Clarke the herbal tea, they called it a night as they all went to bed. It was the middle of the night when Clarke woke up to wheezing and coughing. She got out of bed and followed the sound to Edens room. 

“ Eden is that you? Are you okay?” 

Clarke grew worried when she didn’t get a responses. She opened her door and found Eden coughing out blood. 

“ oh my god Eden! Let me get you some water or do you want me to brew up some of that herbal tea you make me.” 

“ some water should be fine.” 

Clarke hurried out of the room to find the jug of water and brought it to her. 

Clarke handed her the water jug, “ here drink” 

Worry was written all of Clarke’s face. 

“ how long has this been going on?”  
Eden took an deep breath and looked up at Clarke. 

“ Clarke I have something to confess to you. You see Madi’s parents and I were running away from Azgeda. The city was having a population issue and they wanted as many girls and they could find. No matter what age they were. They put them in these camps and held them there until they were of age. My daughter Opal , she didn’t want that for Madi so we hid her as much as we could, until one day we were finally caught and knew we had to escape. Thankfully Opals husband Terran had built a safety home deep within praimfaya; the jungle of death. When we had fled from our home and into the forest Opal and Terran got caught in the cross fire and died leaving me to take of Madi. It was hard at first but soon it got better, things were starting to look up for me, and then one day I started having these fainting spells. It only got worse from there. On a day that I felt like I couldn’t take no more of the pain, I was basically on my knees, praying to the gods above that some how, someway Madi would be taken care of and do you know what happened the next day? A frantic looking girl appeared at my door and I knew then and there you were my saving grace. But Clarke it’s getting worse, by tomorrow night I’m afraid I’ll be gone but that’s okay, I know that now, because you’ll be here with Madi.” 

Clarke couldn’t help the tears that spilled down her face. She got on Edens bed and laid there next to Eden, holding her hand. 

Clarke looked over at Eden and mumbled, “ you know you got it backwards, you and Madi are my saving grace. Please don’t leave me, I don’t think I’ll make it without you.” 

“ you’ll do fine my child. You have such a beautiful soul but in order for you and Madi survive you’ll need to use your head too Clarke. You should live a life out side of these forests walls. Take Madi and travel South until you reach Polis. You’ll be safe there. They’ll help you. Just promise me you’ll raise these kids surrounded by love and happiness.” 

“ I promise you Eden, that as long as I’m here they’ll only know about Love.”  
They stayed there in silence until Clarke heard Edens breathing even out, and she too fell asleep. 

Clarke woke up to Madi in the middle of bed snuggled up between her and Eden. Clarke smiled at the child. They stayed like that for the remainder of the day. Clarke trying to comfort Eden as much as she could. Without knowing it Clarke fell asleep. She woke up to hush whispering coming from Madi. 

Madi mumbling, “ ..but why can’t you come with us? I don’t want to leave you. No I’m staying here with you.”

 

“ don’t be afraid of the unknown Madi. I’ll always be with you in here” as she pointed to her heart. 

“ I love you so much. You bring so much hope to the lives you touch. Don’t you ever forget everything I’ve taught you. My little bug, it’s time I go with your mom and dad but you shouldn’t worry, when you miss me all you have to do is look up at the stars find 3 that connect together and know that it’s us up there looking down at you.”  
Madi kissed her cheek, “ love you too mama Eden” 

Wiping her tears away she looked down at Madi and spoke, “ now go on Madi go outside and chase those butterflies. Catch me the biggest one you can find” 

Eden kissed Madi’s forehead before she ran out of the room. 

Clarke didn’t want to spoil the comfortable silence that was surrounding them so she just sat up next to Eden and talk for what seemed about hours about their childhood. Clarke was in the middle of telling Eden about the first time she even punched a boy when she noticed that Eden wasn’t breathing. 

“ No No No Eden! You can’t leave me! It’s too soon! Please!”  
Clarke tried resuscitating her but nothing seemed to work. Eden was gone. 

Clarke whispered out; “ may we meet again.” As she closed Edens eyes.  
Madi came back into the house a little bit before sundown, covered in mud. She held her net up high and showed Clarke the 3 blue butterflies she had caught. 

“ Look Clarke I caught them all myself! I’m going to show Mama!” 

“ wow, they look beautiful Madi! Good job! Madi can you come sit with me for a minute? “ 

“ okay”  
“ Madi remember how Mama Eden said that she was going to go with the stars?”  
“ uh huh she said she was going to go with my mommy And daddy, but I don’t want her to go.”, Madi said with tears brimming in her eyes. 

“ oh honey, come here.”  
Madi went and sat as much as she could considering Clarke’s baby bump in her lap while Clarke wrapped her arms around her. 

“ while you were out finding butterflies your mama left to the stars.” 

Madi whimpered, “ she left?” 

“ I’m so sorry sweetheart, but she’ll never fully be gone she will always be here.”, pointing to Madi’s heart. 

“ how did she leave? Maybe if we’re fast enough we can catch up to her. Come on let’s hurry before it gets dark.” 

“ no no Sweetie, she didn’t physically leave just her soul her body is still here it’s just sleeping.” 

“but how is her soul going to find the stars?” 

Clarke hadn’t expect all these questions so she had to think of something quick. 

“ how about this; tomorrow morning i dig up a bed underground so she’ll be sleeping surrounded by flowers and trees and then you see those butterflies you caught?” Madi nodded. “ well, those butterflies are the souls passageway to the stars. They’ll fly until they finally get up there. Then by tomorrow night your mommy, daddy and Mama Eden will be watching over us.” 

“ okay, but can we give her the white fur blanket? I know it get cold at night out there and it’s her favorite.” 

“ that sounds like a good idea Madi. Now get cleaned up so we can eat and go to sleep tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” 

“ can I sleep with you tonight?” 

Clarke smiled, “ of course you can.” 

The night followed by Madi and Clarke snuggling up together in Clarke’s bed while Clarke told Madi a story about a rebel Knight and his brave princess.

Clarke woke up to soft snoring coming from Madi. She slowly got up from bed trying not to wake her. She went into the kitchen and while she was brewing up her herbal tea she broke down. She cried for the journey that was yet to come, for the little girl who just about lost all her family, and for Eden. She was privileged enough to have spent a couple of months with her. 

She drank her tea and ate some dried fruit and meat. Once she was full she went into Edens room. With a sight she wrapped her with the white fur blanket and tied her some rope around her. Little by little she dragged Eden body outside. She found a shovel and slowly started digging the grave. Once it was shallow enough she stopped and dropped the body into the grave and went inside to wake up Madi. 

“ good morning sunshine!” 

Madi let out a sleep infused mumbled, “ morning” 

“ come on Madi get up and get ready. So you can eat something and then we can lay mama Eden to rest.” 

“Okay.” 

Madi stretched as she got up to change. Once she was fed and cleaned up. Clarke handed her a backpack. 

“ Here take this, put as much clothes and stuff you wanted to take with you. Once we finished putting mama Eden to sleep we’ll be heading to Polis.” 

“ Will we be coming back?”  
“ maybe one day but not anytime soon. So pack everything you wouldn’t want to leave behind.” 

“ what about mama Eden?” 

“ remember what I told you?” 

“ yes, she’ll always be here.”, as she pointed at her heart. 

Kissing her forehead Clarke’s said;“ yes she will.” 

Clarke packed her backpack. Full of rations; dried meat, fruit , herbs, jugs of water, clothes, and thin blankets. Madi and Clarke met in the kitchen, with one last glance around they stepped out of their home. 

“ come on Madi you get to help me scatter dirt where mama Eden is sleeping . “ 

“ okay, but can we plant some roses on top? Those were her favorite.” 

“ sounds like a plan.”  
Eden was finally buried and with time she’d have pretty roses growing above her. 

“ get your backpack. It’s time to say goodbye.” 

Madi came back with their backpacks in hand. Gave Clarke hers. 

They stood in front of Edens grave in silence. 

“ may we meet again.” Clarke whispered into the air. Madi then released the butterflies from her net. She took Madi’s hand as they began their trek to polis while the butterflies traveled up to the stars. 


	4. We can chase butterflies together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke journey to Polis and beyond..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy doesn’t make his grand appearance till next chapter so just hold on?  
> I don’t know anything about the army. So sorry?

They arrived to Polis right before the Sun had set. From what Clarke was able to tell Polis looked like an outdated town. They walked until they found a store that was open. She rushed in. 

“ I need help” ,She pleaded.

“ what happen Miss?” , the store clerk asked.  
“ do you have a phone I can use?” 

“ sorry miss, the only phone that works long distance in this town is up hill where the authorities are.” 

“ ohh okay, can you give me directions to it? “ 

“ can I do you one better and give you a ride up there.” 

Clarke was skeptical so she politely declines, “ it’s okay, I’ll just walk my way there.” 

“ then I’ll walk with you” , he pipes up. 

“ No No it’s fine I don’t want to bother you” 

“ I mean no harm lady, If you were my sister I’d be furious if I found out she was heavily pregnant and walking down the street in the dark with her 6 year old. So please for my sanity let me walk you to the authorities.” 

With a sight Clarke responded, “ fine” 

The store clerk closed up his shop and soon they began their walk. Clarke had one hand buried in the pocket of her jacket, holding on to her pocket knife while the other hand held onto Madi. They walked in silence until they reached to a small office building. 

“ when we get inside let me do the talking okay?” 

All Clarke was able to do was nod as he opened the door and they walked in. The building was more of a multi purpose room. Half of it looked like it was police station with a holding cell and the other half looked like an emergency room. He led Clarke to some chairs and motioned them to sit down as he went to go look for someone.  
“ I’m sleepy Clarke” , Madi whispered. 

Clarke caressed Madi’s face and spoke, “ sleep baby, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go”. 

The man came back talking to a shorter man that had a white doctors coat on. 

 

“ Hey Sinclair, this women here needs your help. She says she needs to call someone. I’ve never seen her in town before so she has to be from either Azgeda or TonDC.” 

“ have you tried taking to her, nyko?” , Sinclair asked. 

“ she doesn’t trust me and I didn’t want to scare her off. I tired to seem as welcoming as possible but I don’t think it worked.” , Nyko said a bit sheepish. 

Clarke cheeks turned a crimson color, she hadn’t thought that her untrustworthy of Nyko was that transparent. 

“ well thank you Nyko for bringing her here, I’ll try to talk to her and see how I can help her.” 

“ thank you. “  
Nyko then turned to talk and smiled at her.  
“ It was nice meeting you miss. I Hope Sinclair can give you the assistance you needed.” 

Clarke then hugged Nyko and whispered, “ thank you. You don’t know how thankful I am to have found you.” 

Nyko squeezed her into the hug before he let go and nodded to her as he walked away. Her attention was 

“ so you need to call someone?” 

“ yes please. If you’ll just let me call my base. I’m sure they’ll have someone pick me up and then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

“ base? You’re not from around here are you?” 

“ No I’m not!” 

“ the phones over there. Do you mind if once you’re done with the call if I can ask you some follow up questions.” 

Clarke looked up at Sinclair , “ of course.” 

Clarke walked to the phone. With shaky hands she dialed captain Kane’s base. It rang 3 times before someone on the other line picked up. 

“ this is Marcus Kane speaking, how may I help you?”  
Clarke tired moving her lips but no words seemed to come out, relief flooded through her as tears threaten to come out. So Sinclair grabbed the phone from her and proceeded to speak. 

“ hello I’m Jacapo Sinclair from Polis I have young lady here who seems to need your help.” 

“ can you give her the phone ?”  
Sinclair turns to look at Clarke. 

“ hey miss they want to talk to you.” 

With a whisper she answers, “ Hello Kane?, it’s me Clarke.” 

Gasping Kane responses, “ Clarke? You’re alive? How? Are you okay?” 

“ the Azgeda men, they took me with them before the building collapsed, but I’m okay Kane. I escaped and I’m in Polis now and I’m not alone. There’s a kid with me and I can’t leave her alone here.” 

“ my god Clarke, stay put. I’ll send some of my men there. They’ll be there by sunrise. We’ll get both of you guys out of there and then we’ll figure the rest out once you get here.” 

“ I’m in the authorities building. I’ll be waiting.” 

“ okay, stay put kiddo, help is coming.” 

With that the call ended. She sat down as her head leaned against the wall. She couldn’t believe it she was finally going home. A sinking feeling came too, this was not the end of it all but just the beginning. 

Clarke informed him, “they’ll be here by sunrise. You should inform your people, so they won’t feel threatened or scared about U.S. army rovers coming into town.” 

He hesitating asked, “ I will. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Your daughter is more than welcome to sleep on one of the examine table.” 

Clarke tiredly responded, “ I think we’re fine here.” 

“ okay well if you need me, I’ll be up stairs getting everything in order for when those people come get you.” And turned to walk to his destination. 

Clarke woke up to a loud bang coming from the front door but she didn’t dare to move, she was too afraid of what was to come. A part of her knew that it was probably her base base rescuing her but still she wasn’t about to risk it. The banging continued until Sinclair appeared into the room and went to open the door. 

“ we’re looking for Mr.Sinclair” , Said one of the soldiers.

“ hello, I’m Sinclair. Please come in.” 

The soldier stride into the room, scanning for any sign of it being an ambush situation but their focus is soon situated to the blonde sitting in far corner of the room. 

“ Clarke Griffin? Please state your ID tag number birthday, and base” 

“ yes, my birthday is October 23, 1993, my ID number is 0125-97-8972 and my base is Jaha.” 

One of the soldiers turns to the another for conformation, the soldier nods and proceeds to walk to Clarke. 

“ Clarke, we got orders to take you back to base Jaha. Are you set?” 

Clarke nods and turns and nudges Madi to wake up. 

Softly brushing Madi’s hair away from her face she speaks, “ hey sleepy head. It’s time to go.” 

“ mmhh okay..” Madi mumbles while trying to rub her sleep off her eyes.  
Clarke grabs Madi’s hand, turns to Sinclair, and hugs him. 

“ thank you so much for your help. I don’t know what I would of done if you didn’t help me.” 

“ you’re more than welcome. Now go on now and go back home to your family.” 

Clarke and walks hand in hand with Madi, out of the building and into the rover. Her heart fluttering with the thought that she’s so close to being back in the arms of Bellamy. Just then she felt a soft little kick. 

Tears began to run down her face, “ yeah little bean let’s go home.” 

Before closing her eyes one final thought came to mind, why the hell didn’t her unit come rescue her and who the hell were these soldiers? Her eye lids fell heavy and she couldn’t muster up the lingering questions so she just gave in to sleep.

The ride to her base was quiet. Madi and her falling in and out of sleep. They were now 10 minuets away from base and the suspense was killing her as more and more questions came to mind like would Bellamy be happy to see her pregnant? Will he think that I’m mad at him leaving me behind? What will he say about Madi? 

As the rover enters the base , a couple of people came rushing out and towards them. She couldn’t see who they were but she knew it was Bellamy. It had to be.  
She looked down at Madi and saw that she was wide awake. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and held onto her like it was her lifeline. 

“ ready?” 

Madi nodded but tried to hide behind Clarke.  
“ hey, it’s okay. These are my people. They’re going to help us.” 

They hop off of the rover, Madi not letting go of Clarke’s side. Clarke was too busy reassuring Madi that she didn’t notice the person running towards her, but all to soon she is being consumed into a hug. Relief floods through her. She’s finally feels safe. She opens her eyes and looks into the persons eyes. Wells. 

Not wanting to let her go, Wells held on to her forearm and spoke, “ Clarke, I knew you weren’t dead. You couldn’t be. You never give up that easily. A building burning down couldn’t be the reason you were gone.” 

Clarke furrows her brows, “ Dead? What do you mean dead? I held captive.” 

“ when they came back. Bellamy said you were dead. They.. they were deviated. They all split up after that. Either didn’t re-enlist or went to a base as far away from here as they could.” 

“ Bellamy thinks I’m dead? He’s not here? Does he know?” 

“ I’m sorry Clarke. I’ve been trying to get in touch with them since last night but I’m coming back short handed. It’s dead end after dead end.” 

“ that’s okay maybe Kane will know their wear abouts.” 

“ I’ve asked him already but you can try.” 

Wells kneels down and smiles, “ who’s this?” 

Clarke beams and tugs Madi to her side, “ This is Madeline. We’re a package deal.” She gestures to Madi with one hand while the other caresses her stomach. 

“ Where ever I go they go. I won’t let anything bad happen to them.” 

Wells hints a small smile and says,“ wow, I’d thought I’d never get to see the day where Clarke Griffin is a mom.” 

Clarke eyes widen but she smiles back at him, “ oh stop it!” 

Wells continues to joke, “ and I bet you’re a scary mama bear at that too.”

Wells returns is attention back to Madi, “ well hello there Madeline. My name is Wells, I’m Clarke’s best friend.” 

Madi blushed at that and managed to smile back at Wells. 

Clarke caresses Madi’s hand, “ she’s a little shy at first but trust me once she opens up to you she’ll ask you what ever question comes to mind.” 

“ That’s Okay. There’s plenty of time to get to know each other. Isn’t that right Madi.”

Madi nods before going back and hiding behind Clarke. 

“ okay let’s go talk to Marcus so then you guys can get examined in Med Bay and then you’re off to rest. You need to save up as much energy as you can for my little niece or nephew. “ 

“ that sounds great, but please tell me there’s a shower stop somewhere in between there.” 

“ oh thank god! It’s just you. I thought I had stepped in dog shit or something.” 

Clarke punched his arm lightly and laughed. 

They walked into Marcus Kanes tent. She didn’t know what to expect. Once again she felt lost. 

Clarke whispered out, “ hey Kane, it’s good to see you.” 

She was then engulfed in a hug! 

“ it’s so good to see you Clarke! Have you been examined? I just finished talking to your mother, she should be here any minute now.” 

“ I’m supposed to get examined after I talked to you. Have you called Bellamy to let him know as well?” 

“ I can’t do that. It’s against protocol to give out critical information of sorts, because you guys aren’t family I can’t contact any of your unit to inform them and even if word gets out they can’t come to our base without approval and if they don’t they get approved and still come they’ll be considered AWOL and have a warrant out for them. Believe me I’ve been trying to find a loop hole and there’s none.” 

With a single tear running down her face, she let’s go of Madi’s hand and fell to the floor. Clarke was done. She was emotionally exhausted. She didn’t think she could take anymore disappointment and then like clock work 

Wells rushes over to her and soothed her, “ hey Clarke look at me. From now on things are going to get better. You’re okay. I’m here, it might not be enough but I’m here for you Clarke. So please don’t give up. Let’s go get you girls checked out and then you guys can rest.” 

Wells helps her up and gently rubs circles on her back. Madi instantly laches back on to Clarke’s side. 

“ He’s right. You should go get checked out. Don’t worry about the little girl, I’m currently trying to get all the paper work so she’ll be able to go where ever you go. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“ you guys are right. I need to stay strong. I can’t thank you enough for this Marcus.” 

Marcus smiled, “ Jake raised a tough girl, I’m just making sure everything goes smoothly from here on out. After you’ve finally rested and all I need to talk to you about what happen in Azgeda and you will need to sign a bunch of paper work for the little girl.” 

They walked out of the tent and went into med bay, where the motioned for Madi to sit on the exam table to get checked out. The doctor looked at Madi’s Vidal’s and drew out some blood, it took them about 10 minuets to convince Madi to go look around Camp. Once their voices were out of ear shot they doctor began to check Clarke. 

“ Have you had any cramps or sharp pains within the last 24 hours?” 

“ No” 

“ I know this might be hard but can you remember your last period?” 

“ roughly 5-6 months?” 

“ and how long were you held captive. Clarke did they rape you?” 

“ around 2 almost 3 months and no they didn’t sexually abuse me. ”

“ okay, I’m just trying to rule out every possible outcome.” 

“ How many times a Day did they feed and give you water? Did they physically abuse you?” 

“ I got fed when ever they felt like it and they would hit me when ever they’d want answers but I wouldn’t give it to them” 

The doctor lightly smiled, “ okay that a bit concerning so I’m going to do a quick ultrasound to check how your little one is doing.” 

Handing Clarke a 1 liter water bottle, “ here drink as much as you can and I’ll come check on you in about 30 minuets. “ 

Clarke drank more than half of the bottle until she couldn’t drink anymore. She laid back down on the examination bed and closed her eyes soon she fell asleep. 

Clarke jolted up with the urge to pee and a bit disoriented of her surroundings. 

She turned to the right and found the doctor reading some files, “ good you’re up, I was just about to wake you up. Ready to see your baby?” 

Clarke couldn’t help but beam back at the doctor,“ more than anything.” 

Soon her shirt was pulled up and her stomach was covered in gel, but she could careless because her ears were soon filled with a tiny rapid thumping sound that just about made her heart burst. Her focus was now on the tiny little figure on the screen. 

Pointing at the screen the doctor spoke,, “ that’s your baby. My My My, And a strong one at that. Would you like to know the gender?” 

Crying for what seems like the 100th time today Clarke shook her head no. 

“ Not today, I’d like Madi to be with me when I find out.” 

“ well it seems that the baby is doing just fine, but you on the other hand. Your blood pressure is a little high for my liking and you’re severely dehydrated. So For now on or at least until you’re back in the states with your actual ob-gyn you’ll be in bed rest.” 

“ but what if I need to talk to Marcus or Madi needs me?” 

A voice coming from the entrance startled her,“ we’ll be there to help you.”

“ Mom?” 

Abby spoke with a shaky breath, “ hey honey” she soon was by Clarke’s side. 

Caressing Clarke’s face, “ don’t you worry about anything. I already got everything checked out about Madi, all I need is your signature. There’s already a social worker assigned for you by our home. You’ll have to foster her for a bit until the social worker feels your fit for her but other than that there isn’t a problem with taking her with us. By the way, she such a sweet girl, reminds me of you when you were her age full of curiosity about the world.”

“ you met her already? How is she? Where is she?” 

“ She’s fine. Keeping Wells on his toes. Who knew a 7 year old could give him grey hairs with just a couple of hours of watching her. ” 

Clarke snorts, “ that sounds like something I’ve got to see for myself.” 

“ and you will. He’s coming with us. Believe it or not but he didn’t re enlist, this was his last week but he heard about your rescue mission and stayed and well here we are. Are you ready to go home? You just got to debrief Marcus , sign some papers and we’ll be off to Washington.” 

Taking her hand she mumbles, “ yeah I’m ready.”  
____________________________________________

Reliving those horrible months of being held captive was something she didn’t want to do. She told Marcus about how they hardly fed her and how if it wasn’t for her passing out when she did she’d probably be dead by now. After everything was said and written down she was handed a stack of papers. 

“ sign these so then I can make a copy of them. You’ll need these in order for Madi to be able to go to Washington.” 

Clarke quickly scanned the papers and signed them. Handing them back to Marcus. He took them and quickly made copies of them. 

“ Here you go. Have all your stuff ready? Your flight departures in 4 hours so it’s best if you guys get going. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call.”  
“ I will. Marcus can you. . . If anyone from my unit finds out or you see them you have permission to tell them my whereabouts. I don’t know if that’ll do much but please try.” 

Hugging her he whispers, “ of course Clarke. Now go on now.” 

Clarke’s sights into the hug, “ may we meet again.”  
___________________________________________

They had to take a army issued plane to the airport and then from there it took about an hour for everything to check out about Madi. By the time they were seated in the airplane Clarke and Madi had fallen asleep, snuggling close to each other. Madi was a bit nervous. She had never seen something that big so every couple of minutes Clarke would give her hand a reassuring squeeze and tell her random stories to keep her distracted. 

The rest of the trip was a blur. She had a faint memory of how she ended up waking up in her childhood bedroom but couldn’t be too sure. Madi was sound asleep next to her. Clarke tried her best to try to prey herself out of Madi’s grip but it seemed like no use. The more she pushed the more Madi would grip harder. 

“ Madi, sweetheart, can you let go? I really have to pee.” 

Instantly she was let go of. 

Madi sleeply said, “ you’re coming back right?” 

Clarke smiled down at her , “ yeah I am” 

Once Clarke was done with the restroom she wondered back into her room only to find that Wells had taken up her stop. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “ really?” 

Wells and Madi softly laughed together, “ what can I say? She grew into me” 

“ scoot a little won’t you?” Wells moved to the edge of the end bed as did Madi to the other side. Clarke was now sitting in the middle of the bed. They past time with Wells having a turn of tell Madi stories but not just any kind of stories they were stories of them growing up. Clarke would dose in and out of sleep. 

Clarke woke up to Madi poking her cheek, “ Clarke did you really push wells down the slide because he took the flower off your hair?” 

Clarke looked mortified, “ what kind of stories were you telling her?” 

Wells shrugged, “ how could you paint yourself as a saint when we were younger Clarke? We all know you were the mastermind and I was just the accomplice.” 

Clarke elbowed him while giving him the side eye, “ I was not!” 

Wells smirk, “ sure Clarke” 

Abby appeared at the door with a tray full of food,“ you kids hungry? I made grilled cheese with tomato soup” and walked up to the bed set the try on wells lap and sat towards the end of the bed. 

Madi scrunched up her nose, “ what’s that?” 

Clarke looked over at Madi, “ its basically hot cheese on bread and smushed hot tomato’s. If you try it I’ll let Wells tell you a bed time story tonight.”  
Slowly Madi grabbed a slice of grilled cheese and bit into it. 

Abby smiled at Madi, “ how is it honey?”

“ it’s different. It’s a good different.” 

“ that’s good. Now finish up and then I can show you the rest of the house” , Clarke spoke as she tried to brush back Madi’s hair with her fingers. 

The rest of the down consisted of Clarke and Madi getting to know their surroundings. 

_____________________________________________

Clarke was now 8 months pregnant. Her doctor had given her the go head about going about her day and not being in bed rest. She was now as healthy as any other pregnant 8 month old should be. 

Clarke had decided that Madi should start school but seeing as she was still adjusting to the outside world, She had signed up Madi for homeschool. Madi had a teacher come every day of the week from 10 am - 4 pm. Clarke was happy to see how much progress Madi has been making, but not just that it seems Madi genuinely liked learning and that made it so much better. 

When Clarke wasn’t with Madi she was glued to her laptop searching from highs to lows for any sign of Bellamy, but it seems like he didn’t want to be found. She searched for everyone else and yet she’d always end up in a dead end with accounts that haven’t been touched in years. 

It was in one of their new foundly family transitions of; Sunday Funday that Wells finally snapped. 

Wells sighted heavily, “ you need a break Clarke. I can’t in good conscious let you do this to your self. You’re starting to burn yourself out trying to find them. I get it Clarke, I want to find them too but not like this.” 

With teary eyes she says, “ I can’t Wells. I’ll never forgive myself if my baby is born and Bellamy doesn’t know about him or her.”  
“ what if we compromise? I take over in searching for them and you my dear take it easy for now on? Here.” Wells hands her a video camera. 

“You can start recording every god damn milestone your heart contents to. That way when Bellamy comes to he’ll be able to see it all and won’t exactly miss a thing.” 

“ you’re the best Wells! I love you so much! How did I luck out in such a great friend?” 

Wells shrugs but smiles as he says, “ if I remember correctly it all started when we were forced to hang out together at our parents get togethers and you told me you’d only be my best friend forever if I wore that glittery unicorn lipgloss and so for about a year after our parents get togethers I’d go home with glittery lips.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, “ whatever, we all know it was really my dazzling personality.” 

Wells snorts, “ oh yeah it sure was.” 

“ Soo you really don’t want to know the gender of the baby? Come on I can do you one of those cheese gender reveal parties.

“ At first night wanted to but then it just felt wrong like I was betraying Bellamy if I did it with him you know.” 

“ well now that you got this nifty Camera you can do it now.” 

It took Clarke a few minutes but she nodded her head. 

“ fine, my next appointment in two days. We’ll take Madi with us.” 

Wells smiles, “Sounds like a plan.”

Wells then turns on the Camera and points it towards Clarke.

Clarke squeals, “ what are you doing Wells?” 

“ recording you duh” 

“ stop it Wells! I don’t even look presentable. Look people will probably see the McDonald’s fries on my bed! wellsss!!!”  
“ not until you say hi to the camera and say how many months you are and how are you feeling.” 

Rolling her eyes, “ really wells?” 

“ yup, now hurry. The quicker you are the faster I’ll turn off the camera.” 

With a huff, she smiles at the camera, “ fine! Hello, it Clarke! I’m currently 34 weeks” she rubs her belly. “ and I’m currently feeling annoyed and strangely hungry for pretzels.” 

Clarke smiles as she starts feeling the baby kick. She looks down and rubs it to where it was kicking. 

Softly Clarke spoke, “ and apparently someone just woke up!” 

“ Or maybe the baby just knew that his cool uncle was recording something for his dad and wanted to say hi.” 

Clarke snorts, “ cool Uncle? Since when have you been cool?” 

“ I’ll have you know Madi tells me that I’m cool all the time.”  
“ she doesn’t count. You secretly give her candy all the time.” 

“ Whatever I’m still cool. Now say goodbye to the camera.” 

“ uhhh...bye? See you next time?” 

Wells then turned off the camera and set it down. 

“ see that wasn’t so hard.” 

“ yeah right!”  
_____________________________________________

Wells was driving them to the hospital. Anxiously ready to know if it the baby is a boy or a girl. Even though everyone practically knows it’s a boy. 

Wells broke the silence, “ Are you excited Madi?” 

“ yeah, if it’s really a boy can we name him Marshals or Jax?”

Clarke laughs, “ well see baby” 

Wells turned his attention back to Clarke and noticed that something was bugging her. 

“ hey, what’s wrong? We don’t have to know the gender of the baby you know? “ 

“ No, i want to! it’s not that. Have you noticed my moms been kind of weird lately. I’ve noticed that’s she’s constantly locked in her room. She just seems different.” 

“ have you tried talking to her about it?” 

“ yeah, she umm she lashed out on me telling me to mind my own business. That I should be looking for my Bastard child’s dad instead of questioning her, and then this morning she acted like nothing happened and was all attentive and caring.” 

“ I really don’t know what’s going on. She won’t talk to me and I’m now scared that this was all too much for her and she doesn’t want me there anymore.” 

“ hey now, don’t cry Clarke. She’s probably stressed out because of something at work? If you don’t feel comfortable being near her right now you can always stay with me. I’m usually working at the police station so I won’t really be there.” 

“ I want to try and talk it out with her first. I’ll just have Madi stay away from her in the mean time.” 

“ okay but if you need some where to stay my home is always open for you three.” 

“ thank you wells” 

They arrived at the hospital shortly after. Madi and wells are busy playing Rock Paper Scissors while Clarke gets settled on the exam table. 

The doctor enters the room, “ well hello there Clarke, seems like we have a full house today.” 

“ yeah, my friend here sorta convinced me to find out the gender of the baby and so here we are” 

“ okay then, after I’m finished checking everything out I’ll tell you guys the gender.”  
Madi was so amazed with looking at the baby through ultrasound machine that it seemed she completely forgot about what they really came for. 

“ so are you guys ready?” 

Madi was now holding Clarke’s hand while wells started recording. 

“ Well congratulations Clarke it seems like you’re having a girl.” 

Clarke gasped, “ a girl?” 

Wells was confusingly said,“ really?” 

Madi piped, “ that’s okay Jax can be a girls name too.”

“ well I’ll see you in two weeks Clarke, if you start feeling off come and see me as soon as possible. Congratulations once more.” 

“ thank you.” 

Wells focused the camera towards Madi, “ well Mads it seems like you’re going to have a baby sister. How do you feel about it.” 

“ it’s great we can chases butterflies together!” 

“What about you Clarke?” 

“ I can’t believe I thought she was going to be a boy. It doesn’t matter though as long as she’s healthy that’s all I want” , Clarke said while rubbing her belly. 

“ She’s going to strong and fierce just like her mom and big sister. The world isn’t ready for it. Oh god I’m not even ready for it.” 

“ it’s a girl Bellamy” Clarke smiled into the camera and soon after Wells turns it off. 

Wells eyes widen, “ man by the end of this year I’m going to really have gray hairs and it’s all going to be thanks to all three of you Griffin girls!” 

 

“ we’ll be just fine Wells. These girls will know nothing but love.”  
“ yeah they will..”


End file.
